The commercial and/or military transportation industries, e.g., aircraft industry, motor vehicle industry, and the like, often include seat assemblies in the aircraft or motor vehicle for comfortably transporting an occupant(s). The seat assemblies include, for example, a seat frame that supports a plurality of seat cushions, such as a seat base cushion and a seat backrest cushion, for providing comfortable seating for an occupant.
The seat cushions are typically formed from one or more pieces of foam that are hand cut to shape. For example, the seat base cushion can be formed from a single piece of foam that may be subsequently trimmed as needed. Unfortunately, utilizing a single piece of foam to form the seat cushion can make customizing portions of the foam having different properties and/or configurations difficult or impossible.
In another example, the seat base cushion may be formed from multiple hand cut pieces of foam that are glued or bonded together with an adhesive. Unfortunately, the adhesive can produce patchy or random areas of hardness in the foam that can be uncomfortable for the seat occupant. Further, the adhesive can retard heat transfer throughout the foam causing the seat cushion to become uncomfortably warm for the seat occupant.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved seat assemblies including a seat cushion that overcomes one or more of the foregoing concerns. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the various embodiments described herein will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.